AVATAR:THE RETURN
by Daniel M
Summary: when Lex Luthor and Gen. Lane team up, it is up to Kara and alex to find out what there plan is.. and then out of the blue a mysterious caped hero, arrives to help. No one knows who he is,or what he is truly capable of. Will he join with Lex and Gen. Lane or team up with Supergirl?
1. The Meet Up

It was a slow, quiet, peaceful day in Crystal City He couldn't believe there wasn't anything going on down below, not even one car vandalism. But it was alright any way, he loved days like this, the tranquility and the rush of the air hitting on his face as his dark blue caped flapped heavily in the wind. He just kept flying around smiling, looking around at the surrounding sky around him. What he wouldn't give to be able to just finally find someone, he could settle down with, maybe even have a family. But the ring he carried around his neck, under his superhero uniform was now just that. He had lost the love of his life during a drive by. If he was just 3 seconds earlier, he could have saved her. He could have saved Miliana . He thought about her every single day, but not one day goes by, that he didn't regret becoming AVATAR. The hero, his hometown needed. If he hand't became him, he wouldn't have met her in the first place. He knew down deep in his heart, that everything always happens for a reason. Everything is always consequence after consequence. But he still lived on, and promised himself to always keep fighting no matter what, it is what Miliana would have wanted for him to do.

I.

In National City Lex came out from his penthouse home, straightening his suit collar, followed with his tie. he wanted to look presentable after all. He did have a meeting with general Lane, another person just like him. Tired of all the superheroes, the meta's all of it. he wanted the world to be rid of it all, even the kryptonians known as Superman and Supergirl. Oh how his head shook at the thought of them. All that power, and they don't even know how to use it correctly. Always saving lives, how pathetic was it, he thought to himself. and then one day, when he made himself intentionally sick, His sister lena, comes to his rescue and injects his heart, with a powerful substance that it made him stronger and powerful at the same time. It had gave him powers like the fools he despised. Despite the fallback, He had lost his powers from fighting supergirl and her band of merry misfits. But before he had lost the power, he withdrew some of that substance from his heart, before he became normal again. But he had a back up plan, he always had a back up plan. A way to make the substance more permanent, but to do so he needed help and found that help in general Sam Lane. and as he walked forward, a helicopter landed down right in front of him, with the General waiting for him. and as the pilot eased the controls took the helicopter up, and two words that came from Lex Luthor's mouth, got the general intrigued. "PROJECT:DOOMSDAY."


	2. The Hero that came out from the cold

When Kara got to work, and to her desk, she had no idea what was going on. Apparently it was all over the news, yet James was a little shocked about it. Something so big, and Supergirl wasn't around. But someone else was. "Kara would you come into my office, please?" As James paged her. Kara soon put her purse down, with her mocco choco in hand and went to James's office and saw James looking at the t.v. screens on the wall, and closed the office doors and they both watched a mysterious blue caped hero saving school kids from a burning school bus. "Have you seen this guy before, Kara? He is big news. And what Does that A stand for on his chest. I know you are kryptonian, is that a kryptonian symbol on his chest?"  
"As a matter of fact, I don't think that is a Kryptonian symbol at all, James. And this is the first time I have seen him before. This is news to me,really. But I do have a feeling that maybe, just maybe Lex Luthor is behind this."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes i do, cause it wouldn't be the first time for him to do this kind of thing."

II.

Lex was more than frustrated now, he was down right disgusted at what he was watching from his penthouse home, and smashed the t.v. screen to pieces. "I can't believe this, Another Kryptonian. How many more of them are out there, no matter. He will be dealt with when this Project:Doomsday is ready. All of them will. They will die." He said to himself as he now stood up and yelled out, "MISS TESSMAUCHER". and she came running out from the other room she was in." Yes Lex,what do you need from me now?"  
"I need you to do some research and figure out who this so called new Hero is. Do whatever it takes, sit him down for an interview I want to know everything I can about him,and what makes him tick. "  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor, whatever you say. I am always here for you, always." She spoke with a cheerful eerie tone. and walked away. Lex soon walked away from his chair to his desk, and sat behind it, when Gen. Lane walked in, abruptly. " , almost everything is in place, all we need is a body, but not just any type of body, a kryptonian body."  
"Well yes of course, I am working on that right now. But for now, I am going to focus on this so called new hero. I haven't even met him, and yet he urks me way more than Supergirl and Superman put together. Now Leave, General. " The general just huffed and stood there for just a minute until he pulled a syringe filled with a new green type fluid from his pocket and showed it to lex." Before i leave, I must tell substance you gave me has a unique effect when exposed to Kryptonite. It made it look like this. Whatever you are planning, I seriously hope won't fail us.I can't stand one more minute getting my butt handed to me by the Flash and his gang of misfits."  
"Don't worry...I will make it happen. and this New hero, might just be that ticket we need. I will bend him, and break him. " They both soon laughed at each other's comments. Cause they both found it amussing after all.


	3. RECOLLECTIONS PARTS : 1 and 2

CHAPTER 3:  
THE RECOLLECTION: PART 1

His name was Avar-Ta. He wasn't quite exactly from Earth, but he also wasn't quite Alien either. His father, Var-Ta The high Prince of the house of Ta, and of the planet Vador. But his mother was beautiful, elegant and a loving woman. Linda Aarens, from Earth. His father had met his mother, when he abandoned his post to get away from his arranged marriage to become King. Though they were both from 2 different world's the love they found in each other held no bounds. Var-Ta, had found his place, the only place he wanted to be. With Linda in his arms.  
After there marriage, she found her self pregnant with a boy. Var-ta, gave him the name of his Great, grandfather, the high priest of the house of Ta. Avar-Ta. Though it stuck, Linda gave him an Earth name, for her to call him. His name, Alden Aarens , who one day will grow up to be Crystal City's Hero... Avatar.

RECOLLECTION: PART 2  
Alden Aarens remembered the day he met Miliana . She was more beautiful than anyone girl, or woman that he had met over the years he was growing up. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. they worked together at Crystal Shard, a hardcore magazine Press Company. She was a Romance adviser/news writer and he was a sports writer/columnist. They both earned there badges and awards. But they always fought as to who would get the spotlight. Sometimes, neither of them did.

NOW

Alden had gotten promoted from his small city spot at the Crystal Shard, to start work for a bigger company, CatCo. Where he would make a name for himself, but wasn't exactly sure how. cause he wasn't just Alden Aarens, he was also Avatar. It wasn't until he smelt smoke, he ducked and dodged finding himself in an alley and quickly spun out of his clothes and into his Father's grey flight suit, with a bright red letter "A" inside of an upside down triangle, emblazoned on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4: first Encounters

CHAPTER 4: First Encounters

It was Alden's first day at Catco and he had no idea just where to go. He was lost and didn't know where to turn. All he knew was that he needed to find a Mr. James Olsen. He was the head honcho here, and he would know exactly where he was to be assigned. Alden soon took a deep breath and with his hand on the door handle, opened it and walked in. For some strange reason he felt like he was being watched. Yet he was, almost all the women workers looked at him like he was some piece of hunk pie, and they wanted a slice of him. As paperwork from his old beat up briefcase started slipping through, he was leaving a trail of it and not knowing. As soon as he turned around he saw his papers being picked up by a short haired redhead, in a leather coat. "I am sorry, I saw these were coming out from your briefcase. And I thought, you wouldn't want to lose them. "

" Thank you Miss. I appreciate it greatly. My name is Alden Aarens and this is my first day here. " He said and smiled as he reached out for them. " It's nice to meet you Alden. My name is Alex Danvers. I hope you enjoy working here, I just came from visiting my sister Kara. She works here too. Maybe I can get her to help you out." Smiling as she gave him his paperwork. Both of them smiling at each other. He held them tightly in his arm, so not to lose them again. He soon made it to what he thought of as the editors office and saw who he thought would be the editor in Chief and a beautiful blonde haired girl, looking at the tv screens. " See if you can get me an exclusive on him, Danvers. I want to know his name. What he is doing here." James spoke to Kara not knowing someone was standing behind them and he soon spoke up.

" His name is Avatar. I did a piece on him back in my city. He is a real piece of work. A real home grown hero, in my opinion." as James and Kara turned around to see him standing there. " Yeah, I have the story right here in my arms and briefcase."

" And you are? " James asked him.

" My name is Alden Aarens. I transferred over for my promotion, from my hometown. You probably heard of me?"

" No I haven't. My name is James Olsen, and this is one of my best reporters, her name is Kara." "Hello Alden. " She said in a sweet yet firm tone in her voice. Holding her hand out to greet him. He soon did the same, but turned her hand palm down and kissed her hand and bowed to her In Respect. James soon turned away as Kara soon began to blush from this.


	5. CHAPTER 5: Butting of Heads

CHAPTER 5: Butting of Heads

James just looked at Kara blushing, until he made a small coughing gesture to Alden. " So, you are the new guy Crystal City sent me. Let me show you to your office. And as you know, other than me, you can report to Ms. Danvers as well. You and her are going to be partners here. So I hope there isn't going to be a problem with that. " Kara just looked at Alden and James easing in on the conversation they were having while James showed Alden his office. " Here you are Mr. Aarens . As soon as you are settled in. Come find me or Kara, alright?"

"Alright Mr. Olsen. I will," Alden replied. While Alden was sorting his files, notes and everything else he had, James headed back to the office to see Kara looking his way, with her hands on her hips. " Really Jimmy. You know him and me can't be partners, because of me. The other me. If he were to find out, then... I...I...I...". Kara couldn't finish her statement to him.

"Don't worry Kara, I only teamed you and him up so he could learn some things from you. You are the best reporter I have here. I know it will be hard at first, but I trust you. And besides I bet you could learn a few things from him. Besides if he has a connection to this Avatar guy, what best way to find out how.?"

"Alright James, I can't argue that. Besides I have a feeling about Alden any way. I mean first this Avatar shows up and now this Alden guy. I think Alden might just lead us to Avatar. "

" Now there's that reporter spunk. Get to it." The day soon passed into the morning of the next day with no criminal activity going on, and Avatar flew the streets, enjoying the peace, quiet, and tranquility of the breeze hitting his face until he got something hard, like a concrete wall . But it wasn't. It was a flying woman with an S on her chest. " So, your the guy that saved those kids from that burning bus. I was hoping to run into you. My name is Supergirl, and I am here to ask you to stop. "

"Stop what ? Being who I am. I won't and you can't make me. So if it a fight you want Supergirl, then come and get me." Supergirl was the first one to throw a punch that landed squarely across his face, which made him twitch a bit at the power behind her punch. " Please, don't tell me that is how hard you can throw a punch. Cause I can show you what a real strong super punch can really be. " He grinned as he balled up his left fist, and made his fist glow a silver light. " Take this." As his arm reached out and his punch made contact so did the silver light which was really silver energy sent her flying back into a wall. "WHOA .. that is a punch you got there Avatar. "

"I haven't even began to really fight. But I did not come to fight with you. I am here in peace." Supergirl paid no mind to him, thinking that someone was behind Avatar being here in National City. " Why should I believe you. " She soon shook off Avatar's punch and flew at him, as he flew at her. They both made contact with each other, as he shook his head, feeling dizzy from it as well did Supergirl. The fight between Avatar and Supergirl continued, even though they both were almost equal In Strength, but that was only if he wasn't using his silver energy punches. They both soon began to tire out. " Listen Supergirl, it seems as if we are both equally matched here. But look around, we are both causing destruction around us. We need to stop, before this gets out of hand. We could hurt civilians down there and I don't want that on my conscious, do you?"

"No I don't. But I am going to have to take you to the DEO. "

"I am sorry Supergirl, I have no idea what that is but I can't go with you any where. So I must bid you adeiu." Avatar soon closed his eyes, and when he opened them a bright flash of silver light came out, and when Supergirl turned her head away from it Avatar was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: confirmation and Conformity

CHAPTER 6: Conformity and confirmation

The following morning Alden started on his part of the story, in his office when Kara came to his door and knocked, and he smiled as he waved her to come in. " So Alden, what are you working on."

" I am working on the story of the Supergirl Avatar fight. Well, my side of it. I figured you were doing the same thing. But your side. I would like to compare notes, with yours, if that is alright. Maybe tonight, dinner."

" I don't know Alden. It's just it's not a good time for me right now."

"Oh no, I understand. I do, I get it. " He sighed out. " You can go now if you want." Kara soon walked away and turned around slowly to see Alden pull a ring out from under his dress shirt, and held it tightly. " I miss you so much Miliana. I am trying to move on. It's with you gone. I don't know what to do. " Kara eased on his personal conversation, until she heard teardrops hitting on his desk. She felt bad for Alden, and wanted to show him some comfort but wasn't sure how, cause the last guy she was with had came back from the future with a wife, just to see him and then to just leave again. Mon-el was her first very real love. Kara soon turned around again and back to Alden's office and just entered and spoke . " You know what Alden dinner sounds nice. Come to my place at 7, bring your story and we can compare. " She moved closer to his desk and grabbed a pen and wrote down her address for him. When she turned and walked away, began to smile and he soon smiled himself as he tucked the ring away.

In a secret base general lane waited for Mr. Luthor to arrive. With a live specimen for lex to examine, and evaluate on. When Iex soon arrived, he looked to the general, and then to the specimen. " There was no dead Kryptonian, so I improvised. This is a metal, that can control bone matter and turn it into a destructive weapon. "

" Good, good. He will do just nicely." Lex replied back to the general. " If you would general, hand the syringe. To the officer and let's stand back out of the way. " The general handed it to him and as he did , both he and lex moved into another room as the specimen began to struggle. But it was no use. The needle penetrated the skin, and began to change the specimen. His bones growing out of his skin, ripping away to reveal a hard, grey body now. The body its self growing in massive size, until the straps broke and the specimen broke free of it's restraints and slammed the officergeneral hard into the wall. And broke free of it's bunker. It was confirmed, project DOOMSDAY was a complete success. But little did lex know the general had placed a bug in the syrum, so only he could control it. A double cross, that was bound to happen.


	7. Chapter 7: dinner plans

CHAPTER 7: Dinner plans

It was around that time, when Alden looked to his watch as he still sat at his work desk, gathering the paperwork to take with him to Kara's place. But first he was thinking of what he could take for them to eat. And it hit him. He only hoped that she would like it too. He left the paperwork at his desk and took off into the sky, now as Avatar and flew to Western India, for homemade Indian food. In only a matter of minutes, he arrived back at his desk as Alden now, grabbing that and the paperwork, and headed to Kara's place, making it there 2 minutes early, and knocked on the door. Kara soon, put her glasses back on and went to the door and answered it. " Sorry if I am early Kara. I got the paperwork and homemade Indian food, I hope you don't mind."

" I don't mind at all Alden. That is very sweet of you to do. But remember this is just a work thing not a date."

"Gotcha, not a date. No big deal for me. No problem at all." He sat the food down on the coffee table in front of them and the paperwork beside her paperwork. "So, Kara. You want to eat first, or work first. "

"How about we eat first, then work?"

"Sounds good to me." He untied the bamboo string from the container, and opened it as the delicious aroma filled the air. Kara grabbed a small handful and placed some in her mouth, and Alden soon followed in suit. " So Kara, tell me about your self. I would like to know more about you." Kara soon had to think for a minute on what to say to Alden. " Well, I was adopted when I was little, by the Danvers. Alex Danvers became my sister. And now me and her, are closer to each other, than we used to be. What about you Alden?" He soon too had to think about what to say, then figured out what to say. " Well, my father was In an aranged marriage, so he left cause he didn't love her. When he moved into the states, he met my mom and it was love at first sight. Then soon I came along." Kara, liked his story, it was like something almost out of a romance novel. But what she wanted to know, was about the ring he wore around his neck. But not sure to ask. " Hey..um... Alden may I ask you about the ring you wear under your shirt. I noticed you one day holding it?"

"No, I don't mind. I will tell you. The thing is I was once happily in love and soon asked my girlfriend to become my wife. But do to certain things, and what she did for a living had got her killed. If either Avatar or me was there, 5 seconds earlier she could have been saved. I just held her in my arms. Crying. What about you Kara, someone as beautiful as you are, have a special someone?" Kara soon just looked at Alden, in a new way that she had never looked before.

"Actually Alden, I did have someone very special and dear to me. He was actually, my first real love. But do to what he does for a living, had to go back. I am not sure if I will be able to see him again."

"You know Kara, if you or even if you don't, I can tell you that one day. You will make a great guy really happy to be with you. I mean look at yourself. You are a very beautiful, amazing woman. I know I don't know much about you but I can tell you. It will happen for you, I promise." She looked at Alden with tears forming in her eyes, as he soon. Opened up his arms for her to hug him in comfort. By the time they finished eating, went to it on the paperwork and checking each other's papers." Alden, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, if you ever see Avatar again, could you send him my way. I want to ask him some questions. I want to interview him?"

"Yeah, sure if I see him again, I will " Kara and Alden just smiled at each other, until Alden spoke up." Hey Kara, Thanksgiving is coming up, and I don't have family close by and I was wondering if you don't have plans, if maybe you and me could do Thanksgiving together?"

" I have a better idea Alden, why don't you come by here for Thanksgiving. James will be here and some of my close friends will be here too. I would like to introduce them to you. I have a good feeling that they will like you. I know I do "

" I like you too Kara. You have been an amazing, and a super host for doing this tonight, so yeah I will come." The two smiled even more at each other. Like Sparks were flying around them. As if this was a movie scene meant for the 2 of them. And as they finished working too, Alden stood up and hugged Kara and she hugged him back before he left, leaving his paperwork behind.


	8. Chapter 8: The revealing

CHAPTER 8: The revealing

that next morning when Kara woke up from a peaceful sleep, smiled to herself and got ready for work. For some odd reason she was kinda thankful that James partnered her with Alden . Alden was a very gifted, and talented writer. She could see why now James did what he did. One thing was for certain, she was that she was going to get to see Alden. After she was dressed and ready, headed off to a coffee shop, and got James and Alden some hot chocco mocco lates. After she picked them up headed to work, as there was now breaking news about a rogue alien wrecking havoc in Guatemala. She rushed into James's office and looked at the televisions. The alien was huge, and bony. Bones sticking out everywhere on its body, including over the eyes. The people I panicking, and running amok. Some killed, some brutally injured . It was absolutely horrible and terrifying. Kara soon, went to go see if Alden was in his office, and he was. " I know Kara, I know. That is some kind of monster. A huge alien monster. My opinion Supergirl shouldn't go out there to fight that thing. It's just a gut feeling of mine. But I think she could seriously get injured or worse."

"Don't you think she should at least try Alden. Those are also innocent people and kids out there. '

" Your right Kara, you are. But don't let her go out there alone. I will see if I can find Avatar to help her fight that thing. "

"No Alden, don't do that. I think I know someone who could handle it for now. "

I

Alex and the DEO, got the alert as well about a monster alien wrecking havoc in Guatemala. And she made the call to send, j'ohn and superman out to fight this creature. Just not her sister, not yet anyway. Alex soon called Kara on her cell. " Kara, wait. I am sending j'ohn and superman out there. I am not sure I want you joining them on that fight. I will let you know, when you can. So please, for me just let them handle it for now."

"Alright Alex, I am not sure about that, but I will listen to you for now. But I don't think I can do that. You know me. "

"Yes, I do. And that is why I have information for you. Alden is not who he says he is. I met him once, and when I asked brainy to search for him, I got interesting results. So keep him there at work, me and brainy are on our way to get him, and bring him back here for questioning. So do what you can to keep him there with you."

,"Alright Alex. but I don't know what you have on him, but I can tell you he is not a bad person. I actually sat down with him and got to know him. He is a good man Alex. And I know you are my sister, so please believe me when I say, let me bring him in instead. I bet he will for me."

"Alright Kara, but if anything goes wrong or changes, then I will be forced to take measures into my own hands." Kara soon sighed out in relief. " Alright Alex, I understand. Just give me three days. I promise I will have Alden there." they both soon hung up, as superman and the Martian manhunter got there in Guatemala, to fight the alien monster threat.


	9. Chapter 9: a fallen hero

CHAPTER 9: A Fallen Hero

As soon as superman and the Martian manhunter arrived in Guatemala, they formed a plan to take down this alien monster. And as they both flew, saw the hulking, bony beast break through a brick wall several miles away from them and they sped up and lifted the beast high into the stratosphere, and then let go, letting it fall fast. And as soon as it hit the ground, with a sickening thud a huge cloud of Dust arose like a mushroom cloud. But yet for some reason, didn't really affect the beast at all. It just stood back up and stopped moving, hearing the two heroes come at him from both sides. It reached out and grabbed them by their capes, and began to spin, making them spin with him. And as he let go they both flew into different directions and it went for the Green hero. It jumped high into the sky, and soon landed on top of the Green hero, making him scream out in pain. The fight between it and the Martian manhunter only lasted a few minutes, when superman came and knocked the beast off its feet, before doing more harm to j'ohn. " Oh no you don't. " Superman replied as soon as the beast grabbed him by the throat, and let out a gutteral roar and slammed him hard into the ground, punching him harder and harder across the face until he started to bleed. Superman paid no mind to his own blood, cause taking this monster down would be his first priority no matter what. Superman held his own against the beast, until both of them fell .

I.

Alex waited for a call or anything, hoping the eyes she had on the scene in Guatemala would respond . But instead after a few hours saw J'ohn fly into the DEO, with superman in his arms. " I am sorry Alex. He beat the monster, but at a terrible price. You should let your sister know."

"Alright j'ohn, I will. I just don't know how I can tell her . This is going to devistate her. " She mumbled out in tears. Looking at Superman so lifeless. Even j'ohn himself was badly injured. " You need those wounds, looked at J'ohn. "

" I know Alex, but right now Kara is top priority . " After one day reports have flown across all news stations, about Superman and the fight, that ended with a doomsday. And so that was the name of the beast that had killed superman. DOOMSDAY. It was the day before all this just happened was when she told Kara the news. Kara just couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Just couldn't. Soon Alden knocked on Kara's front door, she stayed silent as he began to speak up. " Kara, its me Alden. I wanted to come check up on you. You haven't been to work In 2 days, and I am getting a little worried about you. Besides I have some mint chocolate chip cookie ice cream on me for you, and I don't want it to melt on me." kara Soon let a small smile reach her face and she got up and answered the door seeing him there, with the ice cream. " Thank you so much Alden. I appreciate you checking up on me. "

" I had a feeling that you and Superman was close, and having heard about him. Well, you know. But you are not alone. I know the situation is different, but the feeling is the same. I know that feeling, remember, I told you. So come here." He set the ice cream down and held out his arms and she rushed into him, and put her arms around him, and he picked her up and sat down on the couch holding onto her, comforting her. She did like the feeling of this comfort with Alden. As it made her feel a little better. She soon put her head on his shoulder, as he moved his arm around her more. " Everything will be fine, Kara. It will. You always have me. " She soon moved her head and looked up at him. Looking into his kind, caring, loving eyes as he looked into hers and then it happened between the two of them, they kissed. And it wasn't just any kiss either. It was the kiss. The kiss so full of passion and love, that any kiss would be jealous of


	10. Chapter 10: new beginnings

Chapter 10: New beginnings

2 days had passed, and Kara still hadn't decided what to do about the Alden situation, her sister put her through. Should she take him in, and get him mad at her. Or let her sister, come and take him away. But she did think of one way, to get an extension, and called her sister up. " Hey Alex, I decided what I am going to do with Alden now. I don't think you are going to like it but. I can't bring him in, and I don't think you or any of the DEO agents come get him. I know you are my sister, but I want to protect him."

"Why do you want to protect him, when I know full well that he can take care of himself. He is Avatar, Kara. He could hurt you, or do something worse. And all I want to do is protect you. You are my sister.'

" I know Alex, I know. Besides I know for a fact, he would never hurt me. He came over to my place with my favorite ice cream, and I had a very special moment with him, and we kissed each other. So I know in my heart, that he would never. And him being Avatar, is very unlikely. Let me talk to him first. Besides Superman's funeral is in a week. Give me till after that, please Alex. For me?"Alex huffed over the phone and responded." Alright Kara, 2 is all I am giving you, no more. But I do honestly hope, you do the right thing. " Kara soon hung up as she heard a knock on her door, and put on her glasses and answered it, seeing Alden with his arm behind his back. " What are you hiding from me Alden?" He slowly moved his arm, to reveal a big boquet of rare beautiful wild flowers. " For you Kara. Flowers, for the most beautiful rose standing in front of me." She squealed at the flowers, and smiled at him. " I love them Alden, I do." She smiled again at him. " So I hope you don't mind, but I know you are taking your time but I was wondering, before you come back to work if maybe, I could ask you out on a date. I am only asking because I haven't been with anyone since, and it has been 4 years for me. And I know I don't know how long it's been for you and that kiss we shared made me realize that I found what I was really looking for when I moved here, YOU." He said as he placed his hand on the side of her face.

" I don't know Alden, I feel it is too soon. I mean Superman' as funeral is next week, and then you and me being partners at work. I just don't know. Please don't be mad at me for telling you this. Cause truthfully, that kiss surprised me. And from my experience, every guy I fall in love with, tends to leave me." She said, as tears rolled down her cheeks, and he wiped them away with a finger. " I would never leave you for anything Kara, I just wouldn't. I would be an idiot and a fool, to do that, to the woman I know I want to be with for the rest of my life."

" You really mean that, Alden. ?"

" Yes I do mean that Kara, with all my heart. " He said as he moved in closer to her, and pulling her into him and kissed her again, as they both soon put there arms around each other. Holding each other close. Kara got her answer and she also finally decided what to do with the Alex, DEO situation. Nothing at all, and keeping it to herself. Cause if Alex were to find out her and Alden were going to be together, she would do something about it. As soon as the kiss broke, they kept there arms around each other, not letting go. " Alden, I do want to be with you too. " He smiled even brighter at her, and she saw that smile on his face and it made her happy. Both Alden and Kara, being not just work partners, but also life partners as well. Nothing could break them apart, absolutely nothing. And both of them was going to make sure if that. It was and is going to be the 2 of them, a couple in love with each other. Though it started with a painful ending it was going to be for them a new beginning.


	11. Chapter 11: After the funeral

CHAPTER 11: After the funeral

It had been a long hard week for Kara, but now having Alden by her side made it better for her, easier for her as well. The funeral it's self was long. And Kara sat beside Alden , and her sister on the other side of her. She wanted to put her head on Alden's shoulder, but didn't with Alex sitting there beside her. Even Alden remembered meeting Alex. His first day on the job, but some how something was different with Alex now. As the funeral finally let out, Alex was the first one to get up followed with Alden then Kara. " I remember meeting you now, Alex. From my first day at work. You helped me with my paperwork that fell from my briefcase. I didn't know Kara was the sister you were telling me about. Thank you for everything you have done for her. She told me about you. I wish I had a sister like you . Kara is very lucky to have such a great, wonderful lovely sister like you " Alden said to Alex, while Kara stood at the door waiting for him. Alex wanted to be flattered at Alden's comment, but wasn't sure about it though. " Thank you Alden. " As she soon moved in closer to him and whispered in his ear. " I know who you really are. Your Avatar. So stay away from my sister. " Alden was appalled and wanted to say something that would have been uncalled for, but didn't and walked away and up to Kara standing by the door. " Come on Kara, let's go. " Alden replied, that got Kara worried about him. " What is it Alden ? What's wrong?" And as they kept walking down the stopped him. " You can tell me anything Alden. " He soon looked at her, then turned his head to see her sister now walking out of the building, and Kara looked to her sister. " Did my sister say something to you?"

"Yes, she did. She told me to stay away from you. And something about Avatar." Kara shook her head, at the comment he made. " Do you think I am avatar, Kara ?"

"Of course not Alden. Don't worry about my sister, I can handle her but tonight is our night Alden. Let's not talk about it. Let's talk about our plans for our first date tomorrow night. What would you like to do?"

"Hmmm... I was thinking of a picnic dinner under the stars, and then a little dancing. What about you?"

"That sounds so romantic. But I was thinking we could just relax in my apartment on my couch, cuddled up while watching a movie. "Alden liked her idea as well. Just as romantic. " A simple thought came into his mind." How about we do all four. A candle lit dinner at your place, dance a little and after get comfortable on your couch and watch a movie, how does that sound?" Kara liked the idea of that, and shook her head in agreement. One thing was for certain, the two of them were the perfect couple. But out in the far reaches of space, beyond any solar system recognizable was the home planet, where Alden's father came from. The new high king himself, had took it upon himself to find the high prince, track him down, and bring him back for trials of treason and treachery of the house of Ta. Sending out his most powerful, warrior to each and every solar system, where he could thrive on. So if it took years to decades to find him, he would. And he would kill him, with his own two bare hands. He would make certain, that no one of the house of Ta, would survive his wrath. For he wasn't of Noble blood, and only one of Noble blood can take his seat. The seat of the high king.


	12. Chapter 12: The Arrival

CHAPTER 12: The Arrival

It had been almost two weeks now, And Kara still needed to figure out what to do and quick. She did have a good thought, but wasn't very certain of it though. But she needed to talk to Avatar. As she sat at her desk, and Alden at his, James buzzed them on the intercom." Alden, kara I need you both in my office now. " They both got up from their desks, and went that way and Alden opened the office door for her." Thank you very much, Alden."

" Your welcome Kara. " Alden replied smiling widely at her, and her him.

" Look at this, it's the same thing on every station. " James told them as he flipped through the tv stations. It was static, but an electronic voice pattern emerging from. The static. " Bring us the High Prince Var-Ta. This is not a request. I repeat, this is not a request. I know he is here. If you fail to do so, we will be forced to take drastic measures. " Kara and Alden looked to each other, but having heard his father's name, he knew it couldn't be good. They must not know that he died, he thought to himself. "Alden, do you know who this High Prince, Var-Ta is?"

" No Kara I don't. I wish I knew," he said lying to here. He knew he couldn't say anything but before long Alex busted in with a few DEO agents, and hand cuffed Alden in front of Kara and James. " I told you Kara, if you didn't bring him in, I would. " The transmission played again over the static, Getting Alex's attention. " What the... " Alex retorted.

" It might be a good idea to let Alden go, Alex. You might now have bigger fish to fry, if you know what I mean."

" Sorry sis, first I am taking Alden into DEO custody. When I get there, I will have brainy to check out the message. See if he can pinpoint it's location. "

" I am so sorry Alden. Please forgive me. I love you Alden. "

" It's alright Kara, it is. Remember what I said, I will always love you no matter what. Nothing could ever keep me away from you. " Alden replied as Kara walked up to him and kissed him, as Alex dragged him away. As both Kara and James, saw him leaving with Alex. " So, you love my sister, Alden.?"

"Yes I do, Alex. Very much. But I do think you should let me go. "

" No chance, I can't take the risk. " As soon as Alden arrived at the DEO, he looked around at all the agents looking at him. she soon put Alden in a personal cell, hoping that it could hold him. And she went to brainy. " Can you pinpoint a location for me. I want to find this Var-Ta, and hand him over. And can you keep an eye on Alden for me at the same time if you can?"

" Of course director Danvers. I will get right on it. "


	13. Chapter 13: the lockdown

Chapter 13: lock down

Alden just paced back and forth, in his cell while brainy kept working on pinpointing locations, but nothing was coming up for him. Alden knew who ever this brainy was, wouldn't be able to find his father. His father died. Alden knew so, cause his father died in his arms. He died saving his mother. To him his father was a hero. Alden soon banged his arms, on the cell doors hard and loud as he soon yelled out. " You can't keep me here. " Soon Alex went to Alden's cell and stood in front of him." Not going to happen. Unless you give me what I want. And I want Avatar, and I know you are him "

" So if I give you Avatar, will you let me out. All I want right now is to be with Kara, please. " He said, as tears ran down his face while Alex watched, and before long Supergirl soon showed up. " Ms. Danvers, you need to let him out now. I need Avatar's help. And I can't get it without Alden's help "

"Sorry Supergirl, I can't do that. Not until I get the information from him I need. " Alex replied. Alden just looked down and sighed. " Tell brainy to stop looking, he won't find him. Var-Ta is dead. I know he is. He is...he is..." Alden tried to keep his tears under control, and finished his sentence only Hoping Kara wasn't around to hear him, say to Alex. But before he could say ' my father ' some Vadorian warriors some how broke in, and Supergirl went to fight them. Unlike Avatar, they didn't have the kind of strength he had, but they were still just as strong. Alex soon , heard thuds and the strangest gun shots, while standing there looking at Alden. " Let me out of here, Alex. Avatar needs to help Supergirl. I know those shots, my father used to have a Vadorian battle gun. Please. " Alex huffed and hesitated for a minute or 2 and opened it and let Alden out. " I will sneak up from one end, and you take the other end. " Alden agreed with Alex, and as he did so, did his thing and became Avatar. He soon. Flew around as the Vadorian warriors had Supergirl on the ground, and looked up to see this guy. " Who are you?"

" I am Avatar. And if you are looking for my father, you can't. He is dead. I saw him die." Before long, Alex sneaked away to find the lockdown switch, and pulled it as Avatar energy punched the warriors until they were knocked out, and he went up to Supergirl, and held her in his arms and looked to her face and she slowly began to open her eyes, and look at him. Something about her eyes, made him think of Kara. And as he touched the side of her face, something about the feel of his hand, made her think about Alden. " Alden was able to contact me. And I am glad he did. He wouldn't forgive me, if something bad happened to Kara. She isn't here, is she ?" Supergirl Soon looked at Avatar, and smiled at him. " No, she isn't here." As soon as Alex came around after being knocked out saw Supergirl and Avatar, together. If only Avatar knew that Kara is Supergirl, he might think a bit differently. While at the same time avatar thought, if only Kara knew that Alden was Avatar, would she still love Alden. But all that mattered to Avatar was Supergirl's safety. And when Alex looked at them, that is when she knew the truth. From what he said ' his father '. Alden is Avatar. She soon got up and walked towards Supergirl and Avatar. " Have you both seen Alden. I can't find him anywhere." Avatar soon looked at her, as she gave a slight grin to him, knowing that she knows, but not saying anything. " I flew him out of harm's way, Alex. He is safe and sound. " He soon stood up and then helped Supergirl back to her feet. " You might not want to do that Avatar, Alden could get jealous." Alex stated to the both of them . Some how he knew that she knows now, Avatar thought but how? It didn't matter, just as long as if she didn't tell her sister Kara about it. Alex, soon flipped the switch, to undo the lockdown system and Supergirl flew off into the sky as Avatar stood there, looking up at her. " So you want me back in the cell ms. Danvers ?"

"No Alden, I don't. And so you know, I won't tell my sister that I know. The last thing I want to do is hurt my sister's feelings. But eventually you need to tell her. "

" I will Alex, I will. But this is not going to be the last you'll see of those Vadorian warriors. More will come. They want my father, but since he is dead, they will come after me and everyone close to me, including Kara. "

" Don't worry about Kara, Alden she can take care of her self." Now that Alden was revealed to Alex, he smiled and said. " I know she can too. After all she is Supergirl." Alex shot a look of surprise to him and he replied, " it was when I looked into Supergirl's eyes. She has that same love light In her eyes, like Kara does when she is in love. That is how I knew. But I must get going now. I have to go find Kara now." Avatar soon took off into the sky himself. Before long brainy went up to Alex with information." Alex, I have news for you. Important news. It's about Those Vadorian warriors. Avatar himself is half, but another part of him is also human. And I believe that is how he got his powers. If I could get a sample of his blood, I can probably bring his father back to life. "


	14. Chapter 14: the interview

Chapter 14: The Interview

Avatar flew around National City, enjoying the night sky and had a thought about something, and flew towards Kara's place, and levitated in front of her balcony window seeing Kara, sitting comfortably on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie. It wasn't until she heard knocking on her window and turned her head, and turned back quickly to grab her glasses. " Avatar, what are you doing here. " She replied. " Well Alden told me you wanted to see me, I guess for an interview so I figured since I was out, I would come by here and give you that interview. " He said as he grinned at her.

" Well okay, give me one sec. " She went to grab a pen and some paper and started with her first question." What is your real name?"

" My real name is Avar-Ta. Named after my grandfather, the high chancellor of the house of Ta. " She wrote down, what he said, and then followed with her second question. " How did you get your powers?" Avatar had to think for a second on that then replied." When my father arrived on this planet, he already had developed a certain alien abilities. But when he met my mom, who is from here, and they met. After they married, had me. So to answer that, when I was inside my mom, my dad told her, to survive her pregnancy she would have to be put in his space pod, so I could gestate and grow inside of her naturally. When the time came, he took her out of it, and she gave birth to me. I am the first and only one of two beings. Human and Vadorian. So does that answer your question?"

" Yes it does, thank you. I just have 3 more questions. 1, do you have any weaknesses. 2, what do you know of the planet your father came from ? And 3, how did you learn how to fight like you do ?"

"Those are really good questions. To the first one, I honestly don't know. I am half human, so it's possible I might have specific human weaknesses. To your second question, my father told me of his home planet of Vador. He told me of different houses, and how it's divided up, and how they keep peace on the planet. And that final question, my father taught me how to fight. Other than being the high prince of the house of Ta, he was also at one time before and elite warrior. Very skilled in combat, so unless someone from any other Planet came to bring war. " Kara was intrigued by Avatar's answers to her questions. " Is there anything else, you want to ask Ms. Danvers ?"

"Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"I did, but not anymore. It was after she found out something about me, it ended up being the only thing she was left with. And died in my arms, because of it. But I do have to go now, Ms. Danvers. I think I see Alden out here, coming to see you so I better go now. Later Ms. Danvers" as he levitated higher up until he took off into the night sky and disappeared until Kara got a knock on her door, it was Alden. " Kara soon. Put her arms around Alden and kissed his cheek. Thank you Alden, what you did by asking Avatar . Meant alot to me." Alden soon smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose. " You are welcome beautiful." He soon. Picked her up into his arms and fell back on her couch, her now in his lap.


	15. Chapter 15: Siezed and captured

Chapter 15: Siezed and captured

Little did anyone know a Vadorian was working at Catco. But it wasn't Alden, it was a woman spy. And had been working there for quite some time and when the morning paper was released, there was a picture of Avatar in action on the cover of it. she just looked at the paper with a slight grin and put her wrist up to her mouth, and started talking into her sleeve shirt that was covering up a communication device. But before she could talk into the device saw Alden and Kara, come walking in hand in hand, smiling to each other. And as they walked away, the woman put her wrist back up and talked into the communication device. " Report, report. She is here, should I proceed?" The voice on the other end replied. " Proceed as plan, when the girl is alone, grab her and bring her to the ship. If she resists, knock her out. "

"Yes sir, I copy. Over and out." She lowered her arm now and went back to work filing paperwork. Waiting patiently, which was not her strong suit. Waiting patiently, was such as hassle and a waste. She would rather, take everyone out and then take her, but bosses orders come first. After a couple hours Kara went to Alden's office. " Would you like some lunch Alden, my treat?"

" Yeah, sure Kara. I would like that alot. So whatever you decide to get, just get me the same thing as you. " Kara went up to him and kissed his cheek, and he smiled ,she soon left the office and down the street, not knowing that she was being followed . Before she could go into the restaurant to order, she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the alley where no one could see them. She wanted to fight, but all she could do was just struggle at the hold. The grip was so tight around her, and around her mouth. Soon the woman Vadorian spy, came up from behind with enough knock out gas, to be able to knock her out. And spoke into the communication device. " Repeat, repeat. The package has been obtained. Transport us to the ship. Before long Alden looked to his watch, seeing that it had been over an hour, and Kara hadn't returned back yet. But he knew she could take care of herself after all. But he still worried about her anyway. He soon got up from behind his desk and left, maybe hoping he would run into her somewhere.

Kara soon came to, adjusting her eyes slowly to see, she was somewhere she didn't want to be. She soon stood up seeing she was surrounded by a strange red glowing light. " What is this?" Before long the Vadorian high king walked in the room and spoke up. " I really hope you like your accomodations here. We do our best to please. And what this is, is a red sunlight cage. I can't have Supergirl coming to rescue you now. Now can I ? Especially when there is so much to do ." He grinned as he moved even closer to show his face to her. His piercing black eyes, and long unruly silvery black hair. " My name is High King Talous of the house of US. "

"Why did you kidnap me? "

" I didn't kidnap you, I recruited you. You will bring me the son of Var-Ta. You will bring him to my ship, so I can kill him before he can take my seat and bring back peace to our planet. I so do hate wanting peace, when war is much better to do. All the violence, the pain. All the agony. And the bloodshed, I can just see it now. " He smiled followed with a wicked chuckle.

" There is no way I will help you. Besides I don't even know who you are talking about. I honestly don't." He soon widely grinned at her. " Oh, yes you do and you don't even know it. I believe he works with you. He even goes by an earth earth name, his silly human mother gave him. His name is Alden . I can't even believe he is part human, how disgusting. " He soon. Shook his head In disgust at the thought. But Kara had the feeling, that she had already known about this. The way Avatar touched her face. But it was just a feeling, but now knowing she lowered her head, and he reached out and grabbed her face, and then looked to the warrior beside him. " Prep her. Let's get ready to do this." She soon spit in his face, and he Slapped her across the face. He grabbed her, and chained her in a glowing green chain, that somehow she couldn't break and made her weak. The 2 warriors chained her to a chair, that when activated, the same redlight radiated down on her from above. " What are you going to do to me?" Talous followed and stood there and then spoke. " I am going to give you an incintive, in case you don't bring him here. A little taste of my home planet. It's a surprise. " He reached inside a cannister and pulled out an alien bug by it's long, spiky tail. " This is called a wormtak. It takes 24 hours, to attack the heart. But if you can get him here, I will personally take it out of you myself. Deal?" Before too long he placed it on her face, and entered through her nose, with unbearable pain that made her scream out loud. She then looked at him. With a bloody nose, and fear in her eyes. And said the words she didn't want to say. " I will bring you Alden."


	16. Chapter 16: going home

Chapter 16: coming home

Talous had teleported Kara back down to Earth, knowing now that she had no choice. But her now knowing Alden's secret, she just shook her head at the thought. She only had one day, one day only to get Alden to go with her back to Talous's ship. Would he though ? She thought to her self. What would he think if she knew. But she also thought about telling him her secret, that she is Supergirl. She sighed out, and did the first thing that was on her mind, going to the DEO, to see if they can do something about this wormtak inside of her. She wanted it out. And out now. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and took off her glasses and right when she was Supergirl, and about to take off into the sky, the bug took a bite at her and she doubled In pain. Apparently using her powers, wasn't going to work. She was going to have to walk it. After an hour or so when she arrived and went inside collapsed as DEO agents, rushed to her, and picked her up, while one activated his communication device. " Come in, come in Supergirl is down and not moving. We are coming in." As Alex heard the call ran up to her sister's side, as they took her to the DEO lab, to study her and see what was wrong. Alex soon. Had called j'ohn in, to come examine Kara . he took his time and moved his hand over her chest, and found an anomaly In her heart. A bug of some kind. J'ohn was afraid to remove it, cause it was wrapped around her heart, its tail softly squeezing away. " What is it J'ohn?"

" I don't know how to explain this Alex. She has a bug wrapped around her heart. It is squeezing it. I have never seen anything quite like this. Find Avatar, Alex. He might know of this. And find him fast." Alex was scared and frightened, that she might lose her sister and called Alden on his cellphone. " Alden it is Alex. Kara is here at the DEO and not doing so well. And I need you here. So does Kara, I think, I don't know.. that she might be dying." Alden soon heard what Alex said to him, and he wanted to punch something, anything. He thought of Kara as his whole world. " Alright Alex, I will be right there." He soon hung up his phone, got up off his couch, and opened his shirt, to reveal the Silver A on his chest, and took off into the sky as Avatar. Meanwhile, Kara slowly opened her eyes, to see she was lying on a gurney and looked to Alex. " I will be fine Alex, I promise. I will be just fine." Alex just looked at her sister, holding her hand in hers, tears running down her face.

"Everything will be alright Kara, Avatar is on his way. He is going to help you. " She stated as a small smile tried to cross her lips. Kara softly smiled back. And before long Avatar came flying down and rushed inside of the DEO. " Alex, Alex I am here. I need to see Kara." Alex soon heard Alden calling out and went to find him, to show him where Kara was. And he soon saw her lying there, showing some strength now and color back in her face. " I am so sorry, Kara. I love you and that is all that matters to me." Supergirl Soon looked at Avatar, with an uneasy look on her face. " You know?"

" Of course I know, I found out on my own, when I looked into your eyes. I saw that love and that was how I knew Kara Danvers and Supergirl are one in the same." She felt relieved but, also felt disdain, that she had to find out from The high king Talous. " And I know you are Alden, Avatar. I found out when I was kidnapped and got a bug known as a wormtak, put inside of me.i have to take you to him, but I can't use my powers. This bug in my heart, attacks me each time I use any kind of ability. " He looked at her, and lowered his head, feeling bad now, but she made him feel better when she replied," but it will never affect how I feel about you, Alden. I love you too." He leaned down as she leaned up and they kissed each other . " so how do we go about getting to that ship. ?" Alden retorted. Before long brainy made a suggestion. " I found the Vadorian ship, and I am connecting to it's communication system. "

" Are you ready Kara? We are going back on that ship. And I am going to get that bug out of you, and then I am going to take care of this Talous my self. And then together, we will go back to Earth, and get back to each other. " Alden commented and made Kara feel better. And before long, both Kara and Alden had vanished and appeared on the Vadorian ship. " Alright Talous, I am here with Alden. Now keep yo your word, and get this bug out of me?'


	17. Chapter 17: the battle

Chapter 17: the battle

Talous had walked into the room seeing both of them, right in front of him and a slight evil grin crossed his face as he soon spoke." Oh Supergirl, so pathetic. If you honestly think I am going to get that thing out that is inside of you, you are sadly mistaken. I have on good authority, that aliens like you, that are so special deserves proper treatment. That believe they are above the law, only because they have power. The person that told me this, is here on my ship right now. I think you know him. " Before long lex luthor came walking out with his arms folded behind his back, with a devilish grin on his face . " My, my Supergirl. You know you had this coming right. And as for you Avatar, I want to see you suffer. It's not enough, to be just a luthor. Oh no, power is my game. But like my father once said, brain before brawn."

" Why luthor, why would you even decide to side yourself with such an evil dictator?"

" It is simple Avatar. He promised me power of course, and with an intellect like mine, but also my sister having found out her best friend lied to her, brought her back to being a real luthor. She told me, what I needed to know. But that was before well I.. I hate to brag, but I gave her what she wanted. Nothing more." Lex soon chuckled as Supergirl looked at him In disgust. " How do you know Talous will keep his promise to you luthor. He promised me he would get rid of this bug inside me, now he is breaking his promise. Whose to say, it will be the same for you. " Talous Soon stepped in onto the conversation. " Let's get Supergirl ready for the transfer."

"Transfer, what transfer." She asked abruptly. And lex spoke up. ," Whose power do you think I am getting. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that." She struggled as she was taken from Avatar, and lex following behind, leaving Avatar alone with Talous, and the two of them facing each other." How pathetic, you wear your families crest on your chest like that. It's sad really. " Talous Soo. Came at him with a running start and rammed into his side, and up against an electric beam. Avatar soon grunted as he pounded Talous's back over and over until he let go. The battle between them raged on, there powers being equal to each other. But Talous had no idea how He could devlop energy attacks like that. He couldn't, and it furiated him. " How can you do that?"

" It's because of who I am. It's because I am the connection between two world's"

" You are so pathetic, it sickens me. When I defeat you, and I will. I will banish you forever into the dark quadrant, where you will spend the rest of your silly life. " They both locked hands and tested their strength. Avatar was beginning to win, when. Talous spoke up laughing. " You know if you win, you can't go back to Earth. It is by Vadorian law, that if you're of royal blood, you take the seat of the high king. "

" Your lying, I don't believe you. I can't believe you. I won't . My home is on Earth, and I will protect my home at all costs. "

" You see Avar-Ta, that is where you will lose. Your faith and hope in humanity. Me I don't have those strings. Nothing you say can make me lose to you but your friend in the other room, is about to be one of them, like it or not." Avatar soon growled and pushed Talous to the ground on his knees and knocked him unconscious for the time being and found Kara and lex strapped to 2 lab tables and he loosened up Kara's restraints and picked her up in his arms. Then did the same with lex, then put Kara where lex was, and lex where Kara was. And an idea Soon. Hit him. The bug inside her. As he reversed the power cell, powered up his hands and placed them on her chest, hoping against hope this would work. As her powers were slowly being restored back inside of her, he released the power as a huge surge of his energy, mixed with her powers frying the bug inside of her to crisp, til it soon. Dissolved away as well. He soon smiled at him self, and replied " it worked, hallelujah it worked." Even though he was busy helping Supergirl get her powers back he had forgot about Talous and he was knocked out from. Behind as Supergirl soon woke up, and felt like her normal self again and she soon got tranqed again and fell to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18: familiar faces

Chapter 18: familiar faces

Lex just stood over Avatar, holding a Vadorian blunt instrument In his arms, and kept hitting Avatar in the side with it. " I can't believe you. You interfer every single time. This time, I won't make that mistake again. And as for Supergirl, Talous is taking care of her. Apparently Vadorian's and kryptonians are quite alike in some ways. But you, oh you. Are different aren't you. A freaking half breed. But don't worry, I will take care of Supergirl for you when you are gone." Avatar soon found strength and gritted his teeth, balling up his fist, making it glow with energy and moved by turning around and punching lex in the chest, sending him flying up and then falling down fast, until he was sprawled out, and Avatar stood up. " You won't do anything to her, not anymore." He stated as he Soon spit on lex's back and walked away into another part of the ship. And he saw his father, he thought was long dead, hanging inside of a crystal like chamber, that was draining him. Avatar soon broke the crystal like glass, and pulled his father out of it, and looked at him

" I thought you were dead, father. What happened?" His father Soon looked up to him, and tried to smile seeing his son, all grown up, and slowly began to mumble. " No, I was taken . They covered up my death by taking me, when you was just a little boy. I didn't tell them about you, cause then they would have taken you too. How is your mother doing ?" Avatar soon looked at him, with a sadness in his eyes and replied." Mom is dead, she died 2 years ago. She died in my arms. " His father soon looked at him, proud of the man he has become. " Now that you are here son, you need to hear this."

" What is it dad?"

" I am passing my legacy onto you and making you the new high king now. It is your duty to your people. The people of vador that need you. For Talous could never be the new high king. Only you are. Please for me son, bring peace back to our world." And it was right there, his father died in his arms, and he just held on to him, sobbing. " I promise father. I give you my word. I will bring peace back." He soon moved his left hand and closed his father's eyes. He soon laid him down, and stood up going from corridor to corridor, looking for Kara until he found her, standing looking out the shield, at the stars around them. ' isn't it beautiful Alden." He soon. Looked to her, and replied." Yes you are Kara. " She soon looked at him, their eyes locking at each other and then kissed. He wanted to tell her about lex, but didn't. It might just be best that way, he thought to himself. And before long, he took off the necklace of the ring he wore around his neck and got down on one knee, as Kara put her hands to her mouth, as he spoke the words. " Kara Danvers will you marry me ?" Tears began to run down her cheeks and removed her hands from her mouth and spoke," yes Alden I will marry you." He soon picked her up in his arms, as her leg accidentally pulled up the transporter switch, and they arrived at the DEO, with lex in tow, while Alex and brainy both looking on as Alden took the ring off the necklace, and put it on Kara's finger. Alex was so happy for her sister. But right now, she had put restraints on lex luthor, and picked him up dragging him to a nice, quaint cozy personal cell until she could get the right authorities to come get Alex had no idea, that lex wasn't moving.

I.

As the ship Alden and Kara was just on, another ship appeared over national City. A bigger ship, like a floating Vadorian palace appeared and soon cloaked it's self, as a defense mechanism. So know one would know, what was going to happen or what just might happen. Are these Vadorian's, anything like Talous, or would they be different. Would they be peaceful to the humans on this, their planet known as Earth. What made these Vadorian's different, was that they wore, priest like robes and symbols of each house, they were the Vadorian council.


	19. Chapter 19: arrival of the council

CHAPTER 19: Arrival of the Council

All 7 council members of the planet Vador, gathered round the crystaline structure, and a hologram of the planet Earth appeared before them. The female council woman, of the house of Lor broke the silence in the room and spoke." We must find Talous and Var-Ta, and bring them back. Var-Ta is crucial in bringing and restoring peace in the houses. Only can he, do this." Soon another council member, from the house of Val spoke. " What about the son, he is after all of royal blood. What do we do about him?" A third council member, from the house of Tem spoke. " He is to accompany his father, and one day find a suitable wife, and then become the next high king. " Soon all the rest of the Council members began to murmur to one another until the hologram closed out and the Planet Vador showed up in it's place. One thing they did know was that, they would do what they could to bring them in safely and peacefully as possible. " So, who of one of us, will go retrieve Var-Ta. And who will retrieve Talous?" The council woman replied.

" I will go get Var-Ta and his son." The councilman from the house of Tem said.

" And I will board Talous's ship. See if he is still on it. I just can't believe, of all of the council members, he was the one that betrayed us. When I bring him in, he should be put on trial for his treason. " The rest of the council, looked to him, and bowed there heads in unison and agreement.

" It is agreed. If no one opposes, then it is settled. " The councilman from the house of Xar, spoke abruptly and dismissed them all back to there stations on the ship.

I.

Before long, lex began to move some but not much unable to move his legs and then he remembered what Avatar did to him as he grinned devilishly and pulled himself up and Alex came to his containment cell. " How are you doing in there, luthor?"

" Other than having my legs broken by Avatar, just peachy. " Alex soon looked to lex, in disgust and walked away, when the president called through and appeared on the monitor . " Ms. Danvers, a ship had flown into the atmosphere just several hours ago and It appeared to look like some kind of palace, before it had vanished. I want you to look into it. See what they want from us. See if they come in peace. "

" Yes Mr. President, I will get right to it. " She said, as the president ended the live transmittion feed . Alex wasn't sure exactly just how to start, but she did know she needed her sister and Avatar right now helping her with this new situation, until a transmission feed opened up on the monitor, as people, dressed like priests In long alien like robes, each with a house emblem on there right shoulder. And the main high Council member of the planet Vador spoke up. " We bring you no harm. We are the high council, and peacekeepers of the planet Vador. If you can bring us, Var-Ta or Avar-Ta, we will leave you and your planet in peace. " The feed soon ended the monitor went black as Supergirl and Avatar soon arrived at the DEO. And Avatar soon spoke up." Well, they want me and my father. My father they can't have. He died on Talous's ship. I will see what they want, and then come back with news. " Supergirl soon looked to Avatar. " be careful, Alden. "

" I will my love, I promise." He soon. Kissed her and flew out of the Deo's doors and closed his eyes and then opened them, as he let out a flash of light, which caught the council's attention, and they uncloaked and opened the doors of the palace to let him in. " One of the council members awaited him and his arrival. " I see you wear your father's battle suit. But where is your father?"

* My father is dead, He died by Talous's hands, on his ship. I saw him die. He died in my arms. I had no idea, who you are. But whatever it is you want from me, you can't have it. "

"Actually, I don't want anything from you. But the people of your Planet, need it's high king to keep the peace. If you do not, mass wars will break out, spreading from planet to planet, and eventually reaching this one and destroying all life on it. So tell me, truthfully do you want the people on this planet that you love, to die because you turned down the seat?" All Alden could think of was his fiance, Kara. He didn't want to lose her. He soon. Sighed out in disappointment, and started to really think about this. It was a hard, difficult decision but he knew he would have to make that kind of decision. " Can you give me time to think about this. There is a tradition coming up in 3 days here, known as Thanksgiving. And I have a new family, with new friends I need to talk to about this. Can you give me that ?"

" Yes, I can. Be back here in 4 days with your decision. We all will be waiting. " Avatar soon levitated backwards in place, slowly moving as the palace doors closed behind him as he just now levitated in one spot until he flew away, as fast as he could until he made it to the Himalayan mountains and screamed atop of his lungs.


	20. Chapter 20: Thanksgiving dinner

Chapter 20: Thanksgiving dinner

Two days had already passed by and faster than Alden expected, with a heavy heart and alot on his mind, while trying not to think about it much. He soon knocked on Kara's front door, with a boquet of flowers in his hand. And as soon as Kara opened the door she saw the flowers In his hands and grabbed them, while sniffing the beautiful aroma coming from them. " They are beautiful Alden, I love them." He smiled at her, as she put them away seeing her wear an apron. " I am getting ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow, so I am starting on some of the cooking " she said to him. " Well then let me help you cook " he spoke, as she even smiled more. " You cook Alden?"

" Of course I can cook. And when we are married I plan on cooking and cleaning for you. You have my word on that. Cause I am going to treat you like a queen." She couldn't help but feel this happy. She had never really felt this happy before. Last time she did, it ended with heartbreak. But now she has Alden, who is also secretly Avatar. " Hey Alden I have something to tell you, and I am not sure how to tell you. Just promise me that you won't be mad ?"

" What is it Kara ? " She looked down to the floor and slowly removed her glasses and then looked up at him. " I am Supergirl, Alden." He soon. Just walked up to her and placed his hand on the side of her face looking into her eyes. " I already knew Kara. I knew the day at the DEO when it got attacked by Vadorian warriors, and you were on the ground. I went up to you and held you in my arms when you came to and I saw Supergirl's eyes. The love in her eyes. In your eyes. That was when I knew." Kara couldn't help but feel relieved and also feel thankful for having him in her life. Soon air smelled something burning in the oven. " Is something burning Kara ?"

" Oh my, my homemade snickerdoodles." She ran to the oven and opened it, waving the smoke out of the way and pulled out the pans. " They are ruined. No one will want to eat them ."

" It's alright Kara. I have an idea for desert and you can help me make it. I made it all the time for myself when I lived by myself. " He wrote down a list of ingredients and handed it to Kara. And she found all the ingredients and looked at them oddly." What are we going to make?"

" You'll see. Its a surprise. " He soon. Grabbed all the ingredients, and mixed certain ones together, and turned the heat down on her oven and soon, put them in the oven to cook, while he now mixed and made homemade cinnamon sugar frosting. " Here Alex taste this." He soon put his finger in the frosting and she licked it off. And as she tasted it, he did it again and dabbed some of it on the tip of her nose. " Alden, I can't believe you just did that." She soon did the same thing to him as he Soon kissed the frosting off of her nose. And before long and by surprise, he picked her up in his arms and carried her." What are you doing Alden?"

" I am practicing for the wedding night." He soon layed her on the couch as they began to kiss each other deeply and passionately, enjoying each other's touch. It was when the oven went off, Alden got up and pulled out the cookie cakes. He then soon spread the frosting on the cookie cakes and cut a very tiny small piece and placed it In his hand. " Open up Kara, and tell me what you think about it." He put it in her mouth and the taste of it was so mouthwatering, that it was her new favorite sweet. " Oh my Alden. This is so freaking good, it's unreal. What is it ?"

" It is cinnamon sugar cookie cake. My mom used to make it when I was younger and I wasn't very happy. And every time she made it, it cheered me up. It's my mom's recipe." Kara soon. Looked at Alden and smiled. " Your mom, would be so very proud of you. You are an amazing man, that I am proud that I will get to call my husband. " She soon leaned in about to kiss him bell when , the door bell rang. " So it is alright if I stay with you for the night. I did bring an extra pair of clothes for tomorrow. ?"

" Of course Alden, everyone will show up around lunch time. We will eat, have fun, play some games the whole nine yards." Soon Kara started cleaning up, and Alden watched her, as he Soo. Got up himself and Decided to help her clean. " Let me help. I did make some of this mess too." She just shook her head in agreement and before long they had finished cleaning, with the turkey in the fridge waiting to be cooked. It was late in the night, when Alden put the turkey in the oven and let it cool on low overnight. Morning had soon came, and before long Kara's friends started showing with her sister Alex then j'ohn and everyone else. She had a full apartment, and her and Alden were the hosts. It turned out to be an excellent meal, when Kara flashed her ring to Alex, Nia and Lena. " Alden asked me 5 days ago, and I said yes. " Alden soon. Looked at them all and they looked at him. When lunch ended, Alden and Kara got up to clean and then after got ready to play some games. Kara teamed with her sister on the first game. The second game and o. It was Alden and Kara. The day soon slowly stretched into the night, and after the last of her friends left, it left only alden and Kara alone." Kara, I have something important to tell you. I just didn't want to say anything in front of your friends. But you remember asking me about what the Vadorian council wanted. Well, it is kind of hard for me to say. But since my father died, I am next to take the seat of the high king. They said I have to return back to Vador to keep peace. If I didn't, that wars would break out. Not just any wars but galactic wars that will reach all the way to Earth. That this war will destroy everything. Yet I don't want to lose you. Give me some advice, what do you think I should do?" She looked at him shocked and confounded, with tears in her eyes. " For how long, Alden?"

" That I don't know. Probably indefinitely." His voice now shaking and trembling. " So come with me."

" I can't Alden Earth is my home, as is yours. Like you said before, I should be here to protect it. Let them face there own problems. You are half earthling too. I understand it being hard for you. I am glad you told me this. Thank you. " She soon looked down to the engagement ring on her hand, and about to pull it off when Alden stopped her." What are you doing? I promised you, and I am going to keep my promise. " He took her hand away and placed it on his chest. " You are my heart and my home, Kara. That will never change." She soon looked to him, and sobbed. " Then you promise, you promise me you will come back."

" I promise you Kara, I will come back. And when I do, we will get married. " They both soon tried to smile at each other and kissed while they hugged each other tightly.

"


	21. Chapter 21: the farewell

Chapter 21: The farewell

The day had finally came, a day so hard for both Kara and Alden. Some of the council members came flying down from their now uncloaked palace and stood side by side behind Alden. Soon he led them to the DEO where director Danvers was, her sister Kara as well everyone else and soon more gathered around, as well tv crews, held cameras up outside in front of the DEO, waiting to see Avatar come out of the building. And before long a news anchor spoke up. " So why are you leaving Avatar? You have only been here for almost a year now. What gives?"

" Well you see. Even though I was born half human, my alien half . The royal blood half. I have to leave, to keep a galactic war from reaching Earth. Though I was raised on Earth, the earth will always be my home. Thank you." He soon backed away from the podium and looked to Kara and Alex, as Kara couldn't hold back her tears. " What's wrong, Kara?" Kara soon looked to Alex and softly spoke. " Alden is Avatar, Alex. And it pains me to have to see this. I should have lied to him, instead of telling him the truth. That I wanted him to stay. To tell them, to leave us alone and deal with their own problems. That makes me sounds so selfish doesn't it?" Kara soon put her head on her sister's shoulder and sobbed even harder than before. " No Kara, it's not selfish at all. I know how much he truly means to you. And to be honest, I know how much you mean to him. If you and him are truly meant to be, he will come back for you. I just know it." Alex's words brought such great comfort to Kara. And before Avatar flew away with the council members, he walked up to Kara and looked at her. " Kara, I have something for you. I have been holding onto it for just the right time. And this is the right time to give it to you. And when the moment comes open it. I promise, it will present you, the greatest gift." One of the council members handed him a long, rectangular box and he handed it to Kara. And he kissed her just one last time, and he followed behind, flying with the council up to the palace as the doors opened and closed behind them. And it soon took off into the sky.

3 months later...

2 rogue space pods arrived on Earth , and as the crystaline structure opened up, the Vadorian's stepped out of it and sighed. " Ah yes, so this is where Avar-Ta was raised. " One said in a coarse, yet harsh tone and the other Vadorian seeing a midnight jogger, and soon followed by behind and as he got closer, snapped the jogger's neck. " Feels so good to kill again." And before long, a lone Vadorian voice spoke up in both of the Vadorian's heads. " This is the planet Avar-Ta, was conceived on. I believe it is called earth. Now go, have some fun." The 2 Vadorian's just smiled and did like the voice told them. Yet since the council hadn't arrived to Vador yet, they had no idea. The general in command, General Ramm sent 2 of his best commandos, to Earth for him to see if it would suit his needs, for conquest and conquer it .

I.

Kara just sat on her couch, looking up at the stars hoping that maybe she could find the one that was the planet Vador, playing with the engagement ring on her finger. " I miss you so much Alden, please come back to me." Before long the long rectangular box began to glow from the inside. And the light from it caught her attention, and she got up from the couch and opened it, to see it being a crystaline orb and it soon projected 3D images of her and him until it reached the last image. The image of Alden and the image soon spoke to her. "Hello beautiful, it's me. I figured this recording might help you, from missing me so much. I just have to tell you, I hate it here. I honestly don't want to be doing this. Truthfully, what I really want is to be beside you right now, loving you. In a way i never should have left, I should have told them to take care of their own problems, and let me live my life the way I really want to live it. I love you so much, Kara. Please be safe and take care for me. I will be home soon " the image soon disappeared from sight, leaving her speechless and she saw a note inside the box and read it.' this is called a Memory image inducer. It plays back memories and records messages. Those images you saw of us, are the memories that mean the most to me. The memories that will always stay close to my heart.' she smiled even more, as she turned around and sat back down on the couch, closed her eyes and focused on her heart. Knowing that her heart always had beat in sync with Alden's.


	22. Chapter 22: A General uprising

Chapter 22: A General uprising

Soon other than the 2 Vadorian commandos, more of them began to show up as well as general Ramm himself. " So this is Earth, quite quaint actually. But I can see that it is in need of a true ruler." He smirked as his most loyal commandos, stood by his side. " Sir, the city is now under your control."

" Good, good. " He said in a pleasent yet satisfied tone. As he looked around to find sanctuary for himself, and found the biggest, tallest building he could. " This will be my new sanctuary, from now on. Yet being on this planet does have it's perks. " He grinned as he clenched a fist and destroyed a painted mural on a brick wall with a single punch. " Oh yes, definitely. I am so going to love conquering this world, starting with this city. " Soon him and his commandos all laughed out and soon abruptly stopped laughing. " Sir what about the next town over? It has heroes living in it. one's a Martian manhunter, and a kryptonian, as well as Avar-Ta.?"

" I don't think we will have to worry about them. I got that covered. I have sent a Majorian assassin there, to take care of them. " He spoke as a devilish smirk crossed his face. Need not worry. "

" Your right, boss. A Majorian assassin nicely played. They won't know what hit them. "

I.

Before long the palace arrived to the planet Vador, when a Vadorian high priest rushed to the ship, and informed the high council, what had happened, during there leave. Almost all of the council, was in surprise, while one just let out a sigh and another just shook his head. " What is wrong, high council? " Alden asked.

"Apparently, general Ramm and some of his commandos escaped to Earth, and is planning to conquer it, city by city. Starting with your home town, then followed after, National City." Alden looked in shock and fear, thinking of Kara. He knew she could take care of her self, from a serious threat like that. But it still made him worry about her nonetheless. " So what? Do we go back."

" Yes, high Lord Avar-Ta we do. " Good he thought to himself, he was gone too long to be away from his fiance. And now glad to finally return back to Earth, to national City. Meanwhile back on Earth Nia had brought Kara a cup of hot mocco lates, since they worked together at Catco. " It's alright Kara it is. I actually had a dream about him returning. But I also had this dream about some weird Alien attack in Patriot City. Isn't that Alden's home town is?" Kara soon looked at Nia and asked her a serious question. " Nia, what do these Aliens look like in your dream?"

" They look almost like us, but they wear these strange symbols on their left shoulder. Kinda like the ones that took Avatar away, but on the opposite shoulder . Why ?"

" Those are Vadorian's, Nia. This can't be good at all. I am going to the DEO to tell Alex . She needs to know. We need to be ready if they come to national City and attack us. " Kara soon took off her glasses, as her new suit materialized on her as she sped through the doors and flew off into the sky, when the Majorian assassin flew right In front of her." Who are you?" Kara asked as she looked at it with no concern.

" I am, Zazz, a Majorian assassin and you Supergirl are dead." It said In it's cold, hard raspy voice. It Soon looked at her, twitching it's neck and face until it spit a corrosive and deadly enzyme on the sleeve of her suit, burning away as it soon began to slowly burn her skin, and she felt the pain. From it for a few moments until the sun healed her arm back. It then looked at her with it's cold, lifeless white eyes. " You are a wizard, girl. I will become your equal. What is yours, I will take and make my own." She just looked at him like okay, and shook her head at it. " Be afraid girl, be very afraid. Your fear will only make me stronger."

" You think I am scared of you. Please, you don't even know me."

" Oh but I do kryptonian. I know what you fear the most. You fear disloyalty. You fear truth. It eats away at you. That fear, is growing In you, I can feel it. Don't deny what you know " it soon laughed wickedly and then disappeared leaving her to herself just flying in midair. How could Zazz know of her fear. She knew it was right though. For she was afraid to tell Lena the truth about her. That Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Then it hit her what the assassin meant. She knew now that she couldn't go to Patriot City, she had to stay In national City where she was needed right now and try to find a way to fight this Zazz.


	23. Chapter 23: coming home

Chapter 23: Coming Home

Alden was ready to return back to national City, where he left Kara over 3 months ago. And seeing her again was making him smile now. Though the situation being dire, he found positivity In it. Though it took the palace ship 3 months to get to Vador, it didn't take as long to get back to Earth though. As the palace arrived in national City, the crystaline doors opened and Alden stood closing his eyes, feeling the breeze hit his face and his cape flapping wildly in the wind. He could feel the serenity here, and soon opened his eyes, extending his arms out a took off flying In a red and silver blur heading toward The DEO headquarters, and looked inside to see Brainy talking to Alex and Supergirl. " As you can see here, Alex. Patriot City, is the focal point. There Access."

" Good job Brainy, keep up the good work." Before long as Avatar landed on his feet, and looked inside through the doors, he saw Alex. And slightly by chance when Alex slightly turned her head and saw Avatar and smiled. She smiled enough to get Kara's attention, and asked her, " why are you smiling like that?"

" I have my reasons Kara. I just have my reasons." Though Kara had her back to the doors, Alden came sneaking in behind her, and soon cupped his hands over Kara's face, covering her eyes." Guess who?" She didn't have to guess, she knew Alden's voice by heart and she turned around and just looked at him and smiled her self. " I have Missed you so much, Alden. I love you. Please don't leave me again"

" I promise Kara, I do. I missed you so much. I love you, but I wish my being here was on better terms though. I am only here cause, a Vadorian known as general Ramm, and some of his commandos have came and took over my home town, with national City being next to being conquered. That is why I am here."

" Oh, so when all this is over will you have to go back?"

" I am trying and working on a way to get out of this thing. I hate it there. My place is here, with you. And I just don't want to leave you again. " He said as he brushed his fingers along the side of her face. She loved the felt of his touch. The way he touched her, was a way that no one could ever touch her. " I am going to need your help, my love. The Vadorian's know they have power here, but not the kind of power I have. I am stronger than them, but I am also weaker than them too. "

" I understand Alden, I do. "

" Thank you, beautiful. You are the best. We just need to be ready for them, when they show up here. So I was thinking me and you can train. I have some moves that you might really like, that I want to teach you. And I bet you got some moves, that I can learn from you. I actually remember, the first day we actually met. You punched me, and we fought. Remember that?" She soon. Blushed in front of him for a second time, but this time in embarrassment. " Yeah, and look at us now. Both of us engaged to each other. " He soon pulled her up to him, and kissed her lips passionately and deep. She had no idea what came over him, but she liked it anyway and went with it. Before long she took him and showed him where the sparring area was. And she knew it was string enough to hold the both of them in there to train. And practice. She was impressed with some of his moves as he was impressed with some of hers. They just kept training and training, neither one of them tiring out yet. After 9 hours of Intense battle training they both accidentally fell, him on the ground and her on top of him. " Are you okay Alden?"

" Of course I am love. Never better. And you know what, I kind of just want to stay like this for a while now. " He spoke, looking into her eyes and her into his and they soon kissed again as he grabbed the lining of his cape and wrapped it around her, as they both now hid underneath and inside his cape making out with each other, making sure nobody could see them. He soon made her giggle and he smiled cause of it and then turned over . All Alden knew that right now, he was In heaven. With Kara, his angel by his side.


	24. Chapter 24: exit Strategy

Chapter 24: Exit strategy

General Lane had just arrived in national City, looking for Supergirl and Avatar. Hoping that with them, they might just stand a chance in fighting the Vadorian general and his elite commandos. They just had to, no questions about it. One way or another, they would find a way to win the battle. Before long general Lane showed up at the DEO, as Alex moved up to him. " I am sorry general Lane, but you are not authorized to be here. I have to ask you to leave."

" Can't do that director Danvers, I am here on official duty by the president himself. He sent me here to help aid you against this new threat, so we need Avatar here. Where is he anyway?"

" He and Supergirl are training right now. They have been training non-stop for the last two weeks. So I'd say, we might just have a real fighting chance to survive this war. With them two, nothing is impossible. So just why do you need him?"

" Me and my team, have came up with some high grade, high tech weapons to go up against these soldiers and I want to test them In action. " While general Lane kept talking to Alex, both Supergirl and Avatar came walking out, both breathing very hard. And as they got closer, Alden soon got this tight feeling in his chest, and fell to his knees as Supergirl kneeled down beside him. " Avatar, talk to me. what is it?" The pain in his chest grew tighter and tighter, making him weak. " I don't know Supergirl, I don't really know. I just know this kind of pain is knew to me." Supergirl soon looked around to see, general Lane holding something behind his back and Supergirl walked up to him and whatever it was he was holding, Supergirl now had it in her hands. " What is this general lane ? What are you trying to do?'

" I am doing what I can. All Vadorian's must go, even Avatar himself. And apparently a dead Vadorian had fell right into my lap. After very intense trials I found a substance on this world that can affect Vadorian's, and I have just what you need . What you are holding is a mixture of sulfur and radon made and formed into a crystal. "

" Well, it is hurting Avatar . And I won't let you have that here in the DEO." Before long Alden passed out from the pain and she put her hand on Avatar on Avatar's back. When Alex spoke up looking to them. " Put it away now, general. That is all. " He soon put it back in it's, stainless steel box. As Alden soon shook his head and adjusted his eyes, finally regaining his vision. " What happened to me?" both Kara and Alex looked to Alden. "You have a weakness, Alden. And if it worked on you, it will work on them. " He then Soon looked to the odd guy standing in the room. " Just who are you?"

" I am general lane, and I am with the us military. ," Alden had no idea what to say or do. But whatever it was that made him weak, he didn't want to be around it anymore. That was a completely brand new feeling, one he never wanted to ever feel ever again. " Just what was that ?"

" this is going to be our battle strategy. Since it worked on you, then I know it will work on them too. " Both Kara and Alex looked to the general then to Alden. " It is a shot Supergirl, and it just might work. We can weaponize it." Supergirl just looked at Alex, now with her hands on her hips. " Alex, we are talking about comitting genocide here. I can't stand for it."

" I am sorry you feel that way, Supergirl. But we must do what we can. This is our planet, not theirs. I believe, this is going to be a real chance of winning out there." She soon took the box from. The general handed it to Brainy. " Can you get to work on making weapons."

" Yes I can àlex. I will get to work on that right away."


	25. Chapter 25: the end of it all

Chapter 25: The End of it all

In only 2 days people started running in chaos and panick all throughout national City As well as trying to drive away as fast as they could when general Ramm showed up with his small army following him. " All boys gather them up by rank, starting with the young, strong, healthy ones." General Ramm spoke out. Thank goodness, brainy had finished making the weapons on time. And when Supergirl showed up, he showed them the weapons, with one missing from it's holder, a specific one too . " What is it brainy, What's wrong?"

" One of the previous weapons I made is gone. I could have sworn it was here, yesterday. Now it's gone. " Supergirl looked at brainy in concern. " What kind of weapon was it Brainy?"

" It was a gas grenade launcher, Supergirl. Very, very deadly. For it doesn't just release gas, it also releases shards of the crystal as well. And depending on the blast, it could seriously hurt even innocent lives as well."

" Who were the last ones to have seen the weapon?"

" Well other than me, Kara. Alex and general Lane." Kara just shook her head and flew off and searched the city with her x-ray vision, while Avatar and general Ramm, faced off with each other and general Lane, out in the distance waiting to get a clean shot until some of General Ramm's special elite unite showed up. " So we finally meet face to face, nephew. That's right your father and u are brothers. And you are a half breed mongrel. A joke, and a treasonous Vadorian if I may say so. And for this you must pay the ultimate price " as they soon faced off, Kara had found general Lane, but was 3 seconds too late. He had his clear shot and took it. when she landed, spoke to him, harshly. " Just what have you done, general Lane?"

" I just saved my country, Supergirl. That's what I did." She soon flew off into the alley where Avatar and general Ramm was. Apparently, general Ramm was on top of Avatar, and his commandos surrounding them. Supergirl, soon lifted general Ramm off Avatar and just looked at him, touching his face with Tears running down her face. " Don't leave me Alden. Don't leave me like this." Before too long the council members showed up and she lifted Avatar and walked out of the alley seeing them. " Do you really have to take him back ?"

" Yes we do. " She soon followed them up to the palace and they showed her the royal bed Chambers and she slowly lowered him onto the bed as he let out a small, light sigh from. His voice. She smiled slightly at him, when his eyes tried to adjust. ," Where am I, Kara?"

"You are back on the palace, Alden " before long a council member came and saw them on. The royal bed together. " My Lord Avar..." Before he could finish Avatar sat up and spoke to him. " I am sorry, but you do not need a high king to bring peace. You only need you. So I am sorry, I have to step down. I am sorry, but since I am still half Vadorian, I place you and all the other council members in charge. Who better to keep peace than the peace keepers . " He nodded his head in agreement." By the way Lord Avar-Ta. General Ramm is dead. Him and his commandos are too. You are lucky to have survived. "

" I am lucky too. So thank you for understanding." He soon looked to Kara, and her to him both smiling now. And before long both Kara and Alden, was out standing on her balcony looking up at the night sky. " You know Alden, with all this having been done over the last year or so, we have been through a lot together. But I have to ask, do you miss, what you had?" He soon. Moved closer to her and replied," no I don't miss it at all. In fact, I haven't felt better in a long time. I have you, and in 3 weeks, me and you are going to be mr. And Mrs. So I am thankful for everything, that I have beside me right now."

I.

Almost Three weeks had passed and both Alex and Nia was so excited, as they smiled at Kara standing in front of a mirror, looking at her own reflection with her wedding dress on. And before long Alex spoke up. " Are you ready Kara. In just a couple of hours, you will be walking down that isle, and saying I do. "

" Yes I am ready Alex. I have been waiting for this day to come for so long . " Alden just stood at the alter, with His best man, James Olsen. Before long the music began to play and Kara came walking down the isle, Alden looking at her In amazement. She soon stood In front of him, as the preacher began to speak. And as he finished, Alden looked into her eyes, now and until forever for the rest of his life and kissed her making her his wife. It was Now Mr. And Mrs. Alden Aarens happily married.


End file.
